


For Now

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [28]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Well, there are other ways for Edward satisfy himself, aren’t there?





	For Now

Edward doesn’t want to bother her.  
  
Anne’s nearly in her ninth month, and that she’s been on her feet and kept about her usual business for all eight of those months (until Edward all but begged her to take a rest) has finally caught up with her: For the last week she’s been in bed, mostly, exhausted and aching all over.  
  
They’ve settled in at Havana, at Ah Tabai’s suggestion. Given how Anne’s last pregnancy ended, he suggested that they ought to be near as many doctors or midwives as possible in the event of any trouble. It’s winter now, and thankfully the heat isn’t as oppressive as usual.  
  
For the moment, Anne is laid out beside him, dead to the world, red hair splayed over the pillow. Edward’s been playing with a few strands for the last few minutes or so, too… _Alert_ to sleep.  
  
They have an active sex-life, him and Anne. That’s how she came to be pregnant this time around. There had been nights in the ship, in his cabin, nights on the beach when no one else was around, there had been that time in the river in the middle of the day, and that one time in the grass where they’d suddenly been set upon by a wild boar-  
  
The point is, they’d had a very active sex-life.  
  
And up until month seven, when Anne had been unshakably horny and desperate for Edward’s tongue on her clit, that sex-life had been very fulfilling. But in the last month or so, seeing the bags under her eyes and the paleness to her face that hadn’t been there before, Edward had resisted the urge to initiate sex and spent more time gently trying to convince Anne to take it easy.  
  
Tonight, Edward’s cock is insisting on some fun, having been deprived for the last month or so. And thankfully, there are other ways for him to satisfy himself- he just needs to make sure he doesn’t wake Anne up. She needs her sleep.  
  
Edward carefully rolls onto his back, lifts his hips and pushes his trousers down, licks his palm and takes hold of himself.  
  
_Quiet,_ he thinks, with a cautious glance at Anne. _Don’t wake Anne._  
  
So Edward moves his hand slowly, spends more time rubbing at the head of his cock and playing with the foreskin than stroking for fear that the wet sound of skin moving against skin might be loud enough to wake Anne. He’s also forced to keep his hips still on the bed; rocking into his hand would mean disturbing the mattress.  
  
This is possibly one of the most frustrating masturbation sessions he’s ever had in his bloody life. Still, his cock’s happy enough for the attention, and it hardens quickly under his restrained touch.  
  
Edward shuts his eyes, entertains himself with memories of his past couplings with Anne. The one with the boar was an especially interesting occasion: Edward’s back had been pressed into the grass, and Anne had been riding him, breasts bouncing, and everything had been just bloody _lovely_ until she’d stopped moving, mouth open and staring at something past Edward’s head-  
  
For a moment, the sexual pleasure of the moment is overcome by the amusement of what followed, and Edward barely manages to resist snorting. It was funnier in retrospect than it had been at the time.  
  
“That’s new.”  
  
He starts at the unexpected voice, jerking sharply on the bed, and Edward turns his head to the side. Anne’s rolled over to face him, and her eyes are bright in the moonlight; he hears her giggle. “Having a lark, are you?”  
  
Edward’s cheeks redden, and he slowly lets go of his cock (which is still pulsing, closer to finishing than not). “I didn’t want to bother you with it.”  
  
Anne rolls her eyes. “This is hardly a bother.”  
  
She reaches over, takes his cock into her hand, and Edward sighs with relief. It doesn’t take long at all for him to come, and Anne giggles again. “You’ve been holding that one in, haven’t you?”  
  
“Aye.”  
  
“I’m not an invalid, y’know. You’ve been indulgent enough of me these last few months; I certainly don’t mind giving you a bit of attention.”  
  
Edward nudges himself closer to Anne and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “You don’t have to.”  
  
“Aye, but I _like_ to.”  
  
He chuckled, buried his nose in her hair. “I know you do.”  
  
-End


End file.
